


Foiled Plans

by afteriwake



Series: afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 40th Birthday, Established Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Established Relationship, F/F, Foiled Plans, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Making Plans, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Discussions, Shared Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Each year, Molly and Irene make plans for their shared birthday. For their 40th, they decide to run in the Boston Marathon, but things don't go according to plan...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper
Series: afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Foiled Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _Mollrene, 40, marathon_ "). I'm not entirely happy with it so I'm going to write another answer to this prompt, but I don't want to not post this, either. I hope you all enjoy it!

One of the many things that Molly couldn’t believe about Irene Adler, chief of which was that the woman loved plain mousy her, was that they were exactly the same age, down to having the same birthday, even to the year. It was one of many surprises she had found out when she began dating the infamous Woman, now reformed.

To celebrate, once they began dating, they each picked a goal to accomplish through to their next birthday. Irene went extravagant; Molly went simple. But they did it out of love, and neither made issue with the other’s choice, and they did many interesting things, learned many interesting skills, and went to many interesting places.

For their 40th birthday, though, they both had the same idea: train for a marathon. And it just so happened that the Boston Marathon was the week of their birthday, so they made plans to have a vacation in Boston. Only Irene broke her leg while horseback riding and Molly got asked to teach interns at Barts and it all got pushed to the wayside.

The weekend before the marathon, Irene and Molly lay in bed, having exhausted themselves with lovemaking, and Irene propped herself up on her elbow. “Let’s go to Boston.”

“But we aren’t running in the marathon,” Molly said with a from.

“There’s more to do in Boston than to run,” Irene said, running a finger up Molly’s thigh. “Art galleries, museums, dinner at fancy places, time spent away from London and all the hassle here…”

“Mmm, that does sound nice,” Molly said, her frown turning into a contented smile. “A nice vacation away from it all.”

“Five star hotel and we can spend our birthday in bed and just order room service.” Irene let her finger trace the undercurve of Molly’s breast. “I’ll even let you tie me up first.”

“Tempting. Very tempting.” Molly licked her lip slightly. “I already put in for the week off, so it’s best we don’t waste it.”

“Then it’s settled,” Irene said. “We’ll celebrate away from here and let everyone commiserate over our new age milestone when we get back.”

Molly scooted closer and Irene wrapped her arm around Molly’s waist, settling her palm on the small of her back. “Sounds delightful,” Molly murmured before kissing her lover again, sealing the deal.


End file.
